rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Daniel Falcon
Daniel Falcon, once ranked Commander in the Silver Paladins, lived in a manor in the forests of Asgarnia with his longtime friend, Ezekial Avenci, before his death. Biography of Daniel Falcon The Good Life Daniel Falcon was born almost thirty years ago in poverty in the small town of Edgeville with not much but his father's metalwork to fund the family. Once he and his twin sister Samantha Falcon were able to leave the home, they did. Setting out on their own adventures, Daniel quickly settled into a cottage with a new wife in Al-Kharid where he studied much of psychology and metalwork. It seemed, Daniel was living the good life. Unaware of his unfaithful wife's shenanigans with the local men, he kept on living. Daniel was made aware of one shenanigan, when a friend told him he saw her with another man. Of course, Daniel refused to believe it, but as the days drew on, he noticed how odd his wife had been acting and how rarely she was at home, trying to tell himself it was her work. He went on an errand, only to return to his home for a forgotten item, an unaware, unfaithful wife, didn't notice as he walked into the shenanigan. Daniel froze, his brain trying to register, trying to believe the scene unfolding. When his unfaithful wife looked over, her eyes opened wide. She pushed the other man aside, Daniel went forward, anger raising, his heart broken, and he sent his boot into his face. As the man tried to retaliate, Daniel angrily kicked him in the stomach and started to beat him to the floor. To death. When it was over he tied his unfaithful wife to a post and lit his cottage on fire, where he escaped to sit upon a high cliff, watching as the screams pierced the sky and his cottage burned to the ground. The Good Side of Daniel Returns Life pushed on, but after the angered double-homicide he swore to Saradomin that he would never, ever inflict so much chaotic harm upon someone again. Taking his religion again, he left Al-Kharid and swore to never return. With that, he found a new friend in Asgarnia: Ezekial Avenci. Ezekial helped him settle again and trained him into an agent, travelling the world and learning different styles of combat and language. Soon, he officially became Ezekial's agent. Daniel travelled more, learning more about politics, psychology, and metalwork, though which he met his best friend, Pierce Hochner. The Formation of Silver Paladins Corps. The White Paladins Corps. started with Ezekial and Exanderaz's idea to form an organization to regulate the swarms of Zamorakians. They used their agents in a blended mission to form the group of Saradominist "heroes." Daniel, after several tries, met a man named Alexander who gave him the chance to succeed on a mission. Renaming the organization the Silver Paladins, they were formed finally and officially. Now, Daniel Falcon could finish his final mission... Captured, and Execution Daniel Falcon was officially captured by rebelling workers, and soldiers of the Falcon family and held in a prison, until the commander over the rebel forces, Alexander Ryder, called his execution. Daniel Falcon was officially executed by beheadment, his last words laced with the request of forgiveness for working with a manipulative Mahjarrat, Zekriaelc'Avenci. Physical Description Armour Daniel Falcon wears an adamantite chainmail recolored to look like runite, to give it a Saradominist colour matching the decor of the saradoministic Silver Paladin Corps. He wears a hood, coloured light blue, like the colour of his long cloak, which drapes down his back, with the insignia of the Silver Paladin Corps upon it. Appearance Daniel Falcon wears a mohawk hairstyle coloured a natural black, which might refer to his younger days. He says it "caught on." Falcon looks rather lean, yet muscular, much like a soldier. He appears to be a healthy man. His eyes are a blueish-hazel and he has fair skin. Personality Daniel Falcon has quite a cheerful personality, but at times he makes his nature hidden. He always seems to be quite sarcastic. Daniel also seems to be quite serious when it comes to business, yet is almost carefree when it comes to bad situations. Despite his rough personality, Daniel can also be very kind and generous. Trivia *Daniel is mastered at Archery *He trained in Eastern-style hand-to-hand, and other qualities of the Lands. *He's trained skillfully in Swordsmanship. *Daniel has learned the languages: Common, and 'Kharidian'. (Also several other languages.) Category:Humans Category:Saradominist Category:Paladin Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased